


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（一）

by orphan_account



Series: 狐狸驯养计划 [1]
Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 公开惩戒, 抑制高潮, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（一）

本系列cp包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁。

 

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，spanking，公共场合调教，电击预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

 

架空，ooc？大概率ooc。

 

 

本篇谷蓝帝视角，主灯火通铭，提一笔超煊你。

 

 

谷蓝帝第一次正式认识胡文煊的时候，是一个普普通通的凌晨一点半。当时的谷蓝帝经营着a城最大的一家ds club蓝夜，这里聚集了全城近90%的小众爱好者，人们在这里寻找合胃口的对象，以交友为借口合计出了一个个你情我愿的契约，然后在蓝夜的无数个疯狂的日夜里，救赎着彼此见不得光的欲念渴望。

 

虽说谷蓝帝并不屑于与这些被欲望支配头脑的人为伍，但是在蓝夜，他总算也交了几个还不错的朋友，这些朋友一般都有自己固定的几个伴侣，来到蓝夜并不是为了寻找猎物，只是带着伴侣来体验一下谷蓝帝新收藏的精致古怪的玩意儿或是单纯的来看看这个老朋友，仅此而已。

 

在那个普普通通的凌晨一点半，师铭泽带着一个漂亮的金色笼子来找谷蓝帝喝酒。酒过三巡，师铭泽略带得意的指着里面的漂亮少年介绍道：“这是我新养的小狐狸，怎么样？漂亮吧？”

 

得了师铭泽默许的谷蓝帝这才能正式的观看笼子内的风光。笼中的少年不着寸缕，头上戴着一对毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵发箍，修长纤细的脖颈上带着黑色的皮质项圈，项圈牵着一根细铁链，铁链的另一端系在笼子底部，短短的一截铁链禁锢了少年的活动空间，让他无法抬起头来，少年的四肢也用同样的方式束缚在笼子底部，这样严密的禁锢让这个体态修长的少年只能保持着同一个蜷缩匍匐的姿势，臣服在他主人的脚下。谷蓝帝在他毛茸茸的脑袋后面发现了一条束缚带，看来是师铭泽给这只小狐狸带了一个小型口球。小狐狸流畅白皙的背部有些零零散散的凌乱旧疤痕和整齐有序新鞭痕，鞭痕不深，显然调情的意味更甚于惩戒。小狐狸的臀部朝向笼子另一侧，出于礼貌谷蓝帝并没有转过去观察，只是隐隐的在小狐狸分开的两腿之间看到了一条垂落狐狸尾巴。

 

确实是非常漂亮的小狐狸。

 

只是与师铭泽安排给他的驯顺姿态不同，这只小狐狸并没有安分乖巧的待在笼子里，他一直在这个对于他来说过于狭窄的笼中小幅度挣扎扭动着，仿佛在抗议这种待遇，又不断的试图抬起头来，唔唔作声，似乎想和谷蓝帝说话，只可惜被铁链和口球完美的挡住了他的反抗举动。

 

师铭泽警告了他几次不要乱动，他都置之不理，直到师铭泽有些气急败坏的开启笼子，准确的一鞭抽向他被迫一直高耸翘起的臀部，他隔着口球发出了一声含糊不清的惊呼，这才颤抖着停止了挣扎，将自己蜷缩成更小的一团，传递出了一种认错臣服的讯号。

 

谷蓝帝这才瞟到了少年的臀部，同样也是均匀漂亮的桃红色，刚刚的那一鞭从那一层均匀的，分明也是属于调情的巴掌印中浮突出来，平平的穿横了两侧臀瓣，左右的痕迹一分不多一分不少，仿佛强迫症患者静心雕画的艺术品。

 

确实是师铭泽的风格。

 

师铭泽满意的关上笼子，探手进去，抚摸了一下小狐狸垂头丧气的毛茸茸的脑袋，轻声安慰了两句又坐了回来。

 

“他还是新人，见笑了。”

 

谷蓝帝了解师铭泽的性子，他是个占有欲很强的dom，别的dom哪怕只是多看了自己的sub两眼，他都能咕噜噜的往外冒出醋气，于是谷蓝帝立刻收回了自己打量那只笼子的目光，眼观鼻，鼻观心，做出一副对面前风光不感兴趣的模样。

 

这样一个孩子气很重的dom，以前找的所有伴侣都是年长的入圈多年擅长包容隐忍的sub，将他纵的任性无比，下手莽撞没个轻重，却不想这次转了性子。

 

谷蓝帝对这个圈内后辈自然的带了一点长辈般的周到关怀，见他对这个和他一样任性娇纵的小sub如此温柔体贴，心里颇有些吾家有儿初长成欣慰喜意。

 

然而谷蓝帝第二次在蓝夜见到胡文煊的时候，场面却和第一次大大不同了。

 

那时正值蓝夜的人流高峰期，谷蓝帝约了丁飞俊定制一批新品种的刑架，惦记着生意的谷蓝帝并没有十分注意糜乱的人群，只是躲在蓝夜一个不起眼的地方等着丁飞俊的到来。

 

酒喝了三杯，丁飞俊才姗姗来迟。只是，丁飞俊刚一坐下，并没有提起刑架的事，反而十分兴奋的开口：“哥，阿泽怎么开了个公开惩戒的台子？他不是从来不肯让别人看到他和sub的训诫场景的吗？他什么时候转性了？还有，那个sub可真辣，他挣扎着不肯上台，最后是阿泽直接把他捆在刑架上推着刑架上台的，阿泽以前喜欢的不是这一款吧……唔说到刑架，我新研发的那个刑架已经带来了，就是阿泽推上去的那台，哥我们去看看好不好用呗！”

 

谷蓝帝头痛了起来，这又是哪一出？他掐指算了一下，现在距离胡文煊第一次来蓝夜不过三天光景，对于一个新人来说，现在就上台也太快了吧！

 

耐不住丁飞俊兴奋的请求，谷蓝帝还是跟着丁飞俊一起去了蓝夜的秘密包厢，通过包厢的落地窗看过去，整个演出台都一览无余，演出台边上早已聚集了一批早就想要一睹师铭泽调教风采的男男女女，他们挤挤挨挨的站在那里，伸长了脖子期待着。

 

看到这个场面，谷蓝帝的头更痛了。

 

“阿俊，刚刚他找你拿刑架的时候，应该没有喝酒吧？”

 

“没有，我看他挺清醒的……哦不过他看起来似乎没睡好，还很生气的样子。”

 

这好像不太对劲。谷蓝帝皱起眉头。

 

“哇哇哇！开始了！”

 

谷蓝帝低头看去，师铭泽的两个助手推着一个铁笼子上台，铁笼子里正放着黑色的外表流畅不知用什么材质制作的刑架——丁飞俊的新作，刑架呈现出一个弓起的弧形，将胡文煊的臀部置于最高点，那个漂亮的少年的颈，双手，腰，双腿都被刑架上伸出的金属环牢牢套住，雪白又带着羞意的粉红肤色被刑架衬托的十分耀眼瞩目。依旧在挣扎的胡文煊听到了台下细细密密的讨论着他的身材肤色姿势乃至身上遍布着的耀眼红肿鞭痕的声音时，像是为了维护自己仅存的尊严，泄气的停止了挣扎，把头埋的更低，鸵鸟似得逃避着面前的一切。

 

当然，他通红的耳根早已泄露了他对自己处境的不知所措和惊慌羞恼。

 

谷蓝帝敏感的发现了这一次的胡文煊和上一次的区别。上一次的胡文煊身上的每一点属于师铭泽的痕迹都带着不像师铭泽冷酷风格的温柔怜爱，所有的伤痕都是清浅的点到即止，最多只能在身上驻留几个小时，而这一次的胡文煊身上随处可见都是新新旧旧的红肿鞭痕，彰显着不久之前他才经历了一场疾风骤雨，最重要的是，这些鞭痕已经失去了师铭泽独有的条理，一道道凌乱交错着，每一道都很深，应该是被反复抽打过。这些鞭痕叫嚣着告诉谷蓝帝，师铭泽已经失去了作为一个强迫症艺术家的理智，以及胡文煊这三天过的真的很不好。

 

“哥，我这个刑架是用纳米材料做的，用思维遥控变换形状，不止有这一个造型，站姿跪姿趴伏都可以，你想要他换成什么姿势就可以换什么姿势……哦太反人类的不可以，你只要买上一个，就能代替所有的旧式刑架了，真的不亏，等下师铭泽表演完让我上去打个广告，广告费我免费送你一台怎么样？”

 

“哦哦行。”谷蓝帝盯着胡文煊连臀缝都被抽打的红肿不堪的臀部心不在焉的应道。

 

到底发生了什么事？

 

师铭泽走上了台，他带着遮上半脸的面具，面无表情的示意助手用遥控收起笼子的铁栏杆——丁飞俊的另一个作品，然后控制刑架慢慢的托起胡文煊的脸，为他带上了一个眼罩。

 

“那个思维遥控器我放在面具上啦，哥你看！你看！就这样！你是不是挺心动的？”

 

“……”谷蓝帝在考虑要不要下去阻止师铭泽，并没有注意到旁边丁飞俊叽叽喳喳的说话声。

 

不过像这种公开惩戒的场合，还没有开始就下去阻止，对于所有人来说都是一件扫兴事，谷蓝帝忍住了自己和钱过不去的冲动，决定先耐心看看情况。

 

师铭泽在刑具里面挑挑捡捡，提起了一根散鞭，又拿起了一个大号口球递给助手。之后，师铭泽冷着脸猝不及防的在胡文煊臀部抽了一鞭，胡文煊张口惊叫时，助理准确的将那个口球塞进胡文煊的嘴里。这精妙的配合换来了群众的欢呼喝彩，随即谷蓝帝就看到一滴眼泪从黑色的眼罩里滚落下来。

 

谷蓝帝不合时宜的想起了第一次见胡文煊时师铭泽对他说的话：“狐狸真的不好驯，我至今给他带口球都得先逼他叫出来，不然他无论如何都不肯张嘴。”

 

当时的师铭泽已经喝醉了，他絮絮叨叨的和谷蓝帝说着胡文煊的种种小习惯小癖好，像得到了精致的玩具忍不住炫耀到让全世界都知道的孩子。

 

“不过，狗养多了也没意思，不如养只小狐狸，任何时候都张牙舞爪的想要反咬你一口，又偏偏咬不着，比那些死气沉沉的可爱多了！话说回来，谷蓝帝，你开着这间蓝夜，怎么我从来没见你找过伴侣？”

 

“没遇到合适的人，其他人都差了点意思。”

 

“哥，没事，世上人那么多，总能找到合适的……嗝……是吧？”

 

“是啊……”谷蓝帝看着笼子里的胡文煊，轻轻叹了一口气。

 

可惜遇到的太晚。这句话谷蓝帝含在嘴里滚了一圈，看着师铭泽盯着笼子得意傻笑的样子，终究还是没有说出口。

 

“哥？哥！你听到我说话了吗哥？”丁飞俊的声音把谷蓝帝从回忆里拉回现实，谷蓝帝回头看他，面露不解。

 

“哥你果然没听我说话！哥你觉不觉得师铭泽那个……就是有点失控了？”

 

“？我刚刚没注意看……”

 

“他用了那个……那个……就是我做的一个实验品，一个小的电击装置……是用于……抑制勃起的……我因为还没有实验过电流所以没有投入市场，但是之前给了阿泽一个……”丁飞俊难得露出一点

尴尬又不知所措的神色，他知道谷蓝帝一向温和，但是原则问题向来不会退让一步，所以蓝夜经营多年，场子里从来没有发生过什么过激到会引起主流社会注意的事情。

 

“没有实验过的东西怎么能随便给人用？”谷蓝帝终于坐不住了，他听到了胡文煊连口球都掩盖不住的嘶哑哀嚎，急匆匆的带着丁飞俊走了下去。

 

展现在面前的场景让见惯了各式训诫场景的谷蓝帝都有些惊心。 

 

胡文煊早已换了姿势，他的腿被刑架拉成的近乎180°横叉，细白的腿上均匀分布着一道道的鞭痕，像红白相间的斑马，在叉开的大腿根部内侧，谷蓝帝隐隐约约看到了一个泽字纹身。因为这个姿势被献祭的彻底的臀部已经红肿的如切开的西瓜一般，被刑架变化出的机械手粗暴掰开，被抽的红肿破皮的穴肉里强行塞进去了一个力道很强的大号震动棒。震动棒尽职尽责的工作着，胡文煊难耐的扭动着身体，试图躲避着师铭泽如雨点般不断降落在臀缝中间的鞭打和对抗体内不受自己控制的本能，只是无论鞭打还是本能他一个都没能躲过去，最终在濒临高潮的前一刻再度发出了谷蓝帝刚刚听到的沉闷哀呼。

 

“就是那个，在高潮的前一刻会放出电流，然后他就……咳！像这样萎了。”丁飞俊略带尴尬的指了一下胡文煊前面戴着的小玩意儿，“加上现在这次已经三次了，多了会有后遗症的。我看他好像快要昏过去了哎谷蓝帝……”

 

谷蓝帝快步走上演出台。

 

“够了，师铭泽，停止吧。”

 

师铭泽扭过头，呆呆的望着谷蓝帝，他一直机械的挥着鞭子，仿佛没有意识到自己在做什么。谷蓝帝看着师铭泽面具后面布满血丝的双眼和下巴上冒出的胡茬，轻轻叹了一口气，又心软了。

 

“够了，够了。”谷蓝帝像安抚一个小孩子一样，从他手里拿走了鞭子，然后立刻把那个电击装置拆了下来。师铭泽呆呆的看着谷蓝帝做这一切，并没有阻止他。丁飞俊趁机走上来，宣布表演已经结束，顺便给自己的刑架打了一波广告。

 

胡文煊确实已经濒临昏迷，还有轻微脱水症状，谷蓝帝奋力解下他嘴里的口球，托起他的哭的湿漉漉的小脸，喂他喝了几口水。然后转过头寻找震动棒的遥控器。

 

“哥，遥控器在这里。”丁飞俊抛给了谷蓝帝一个小遥控器，谷蓝帝连忙按了停止，然后面对着那根依旧塞在胡文煊后面的震动棒伤起了脑筋。

 

“哥，让我来吧？”

 

丁飞俊从师铭泽脸上拿下了面罩带在自己脸上，然后指挥着刑架变化成轻薄的两片顺着震动棒和穴肉的间隙缓缓探入，一边又控制着胡文煊的臀部防止他扭动。

 

“这是一项十分精细的操作，你们不要轻易尝试，很容易出现危险的。”丁飞俊脑子没停，嘴上还在和观众互动，底下的观众以为这是额外的惊喜福利，鼓掌尖叫声震耳欲聋。

 

谷蓝帝托着胡文煊的头，小孩已经昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，只是一直皱着眉头，仿佛仍然在经历着痛苦折磨，谷蓝帝用纸巾擦去了胡文煊脸上的眼泪和口水，看着他乖巧的睡颜。

 

这是谷蓝帝第一次看清胡文煊的脸。白嫩肉感的脸颊上残留着隐隐的掌印红痕，高挺的鼻子哭的通红，丰润肉感的嘴唇在口球的压迫下变得又红又肿，紧闭着的狭长双眼还带着泪痕，果然有一副能勾引人的好皮相和脆弱的凌虐美，怪不得能让师铭泽变成这个样子。

 

“哥，我已经弄出来了。阿泽，我说真的，你这个真不能这样用，万一出人命我可就陪你一起进局子了！”丁飞俊叽叽喳喳，也不管师铭泽现在能不能听到自己在说什么，一边解开了刑架的套环，谷蓝帝刚想把胡文煊抱下来，一不小心碰到了胡文煊臀部的伤痕，胡文煊闷哼了一声，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

 

好漂亮的眼睛，果然是只小狐狸。谷蓝帝心想。

 

“不要……不要打我……”胡文煊刚清醒过来，就勉强挪动着自己的身躯，避开了谷蓝帝的手。

 

“别怕，别怕，现在没人打你，你还好吗？能自己站起来吗？”

 

胡文煊颤颤巍巍的用手撑地，试图坐起来，可是刚一移动就碰到了自己的伤口，他轻轻“哼”了一声，扒在已经摊成一片刑架上不动了。

 

“我能起来，只是要休息一下。”

 

“我帮你吧。”谷蓝帝伸出手，试图把胡文煊从地上扶起。

 

“不！不要碰我！”胡文煊厉声大喊，一边偷偷瞥了一眼师铭泽的方向，悄悄蹭的离谷蓝帝远了一点。“你碰我，他会很生气，然后又要打我。嗯~我好痛~他不让我哭，又不让我叫，又不让我射——我好痛~我全身都痛……”

 

胡文煊说着说着，委屈感又蔓延上来，哼哼唧唧的开始向谷蓝帝撒娇，一边撒娇一边掉泪。

 

“好，好，我不碰你。”谷蓝帝安抚着胡文煊，略带责怪的看了一眼师铭泽。却发现师铭泽偷偷的在哭。

 

好了，确实发生了了不得的大事。谷蓝帝警钟敲响，只是今天不是一个问话的好时机，谷蓝帝让丁飞俊照顾好胡文煊，自己走向了师铭泽。

 

“你累了，我在楼上开个房间，你先睡一觉吧。”

 

“我不能睡，我一睡，他就跑了。”

 

“他跑不掉，我来照顾他一晚，你先去睡。”

 

“我要看着他。”师铭泽固执的说。

 

谷蓝帝头更痛了。他决定还是先把话问清楚。

 

“你们怎么了？”

 

师铭泽沉默了很久。久到谷蓝帝以为他永远不会开口说话的时候，他突然就开口了。

 

“那天我和你喝醉了回到家，没有锁住他，第二天他就消失了。”

 

“我找了他很久，然后在蓝夜，徐炳超的房间里面找到了他。他……他只穿着一条围裙，全身上下都是这些毫无美感的鞭痕，正在和徐炳超做爱。”

 

师铭泽紧闭双眼回忆着这段往事，每一次回想到胡文煊和徐炳超滚在一起的画面，他经历的痛苦都比这两天他加诸在胡文煊身上痛苦的一百倍还要深刻。

 

“谷蓝帝，我找到他的时候，他从头到脚，从里到外，都被人弄脏了。”

 

“我只是想把他洗干净。”

 

谷蓝帝这才意识到，自己入圈多年，竟看走了眼。徐炳超和师铭泽是dom中的两个极端，徐炳超更偏好狂野自然的野性美，他的sub身上永远都是毫无章法的凌乱痕迹，而师铭泽追求对称和均衡，他的sub身上的痕迹向来一丝不苟，整整齐齐。胡文煊上半身的凌乱鞭痕分明就是徐炳超的手笔，只是太深了，不是一鞭能做到的，只有可能是dom在同一处鞭痕上连续抽打，才会造成这样的痕迹。这样精细的手法，却又不可能是徐炳超做的。

 

谷蓝帝后知后觉的想到，胡文煊上半身那些凌乱的鞭痕之所以那么深，一道盖着一道，或许是师铭泽沿着徐炳超打出的鞭痕，一模一样的抽过一遍，将新的痕迹覆盖其上，企图遮掩徐炳超在胡文煊身上留下的这一道道让他痛苦耻辱的纪念品。

 

“谷蓝帝，你说他们为什么要这样对我？”

 

谷蓝帝说不出话来。

 

“谷蓝帝，我不能睡，我已经把他里里外外清洗了两天，很快他又会干干净净的，只属于我一个人。我今天带他来蓝夜，就是要告诉所有人他是我的，他永远也不许和徐炳超走……”

 

师铭泽话还没说完，便突兀的昏倒在谷蓝帝的怀里。

 

“怎么回事？这边这个还没倒，他怎么自己先倒了？他是太久没锻炼了吗？”

 

“他三天没睡了，阿俊，你带他去他的房间睡吧，你们两个，把师铭泽的sub带去我房间。”

 

助理应声听命，扶起胡文煊上楼，丁飞俊吭哧吭哧费力的拖着师铭泽往电梯走，谷蓝帝揉了揉太阳穴，还是认命的过去帮丁飞俊搭了把手。

 

两个人好容易把师铭泽带回他的房间，师铭泽却又恰好在此时醒来，茫然的看了一眼四周，发现没有找到胡文煊的身影，他脑中轰的响了一声，立刻从床上坐了起来。

 

“他人呢？”

 

“别紧张，他在我房间里。”

 

“我得去找他。”师铭泽窸窸窣窣的开始穿鞋。

 

“害，谷蓝帝，你还是把那个sub带过来吧，他再这样发疯我都要跟着疯了。”

 

谷蓝帝今天叹了很多气，他忍不住又叹了一口，拿起手机打电话给助理，吩咐助理把胡文煊带过来。

 

“记得绑住他，他很狡猾。”

 

“好好好，记得绑好他。”

 

谷蓝帝放下电话，他竟然曾经以为师铭泽成长了，真的是大错特错。

 

胡文煊被两个助理一左一右架着的带过来时，谷蓝帝恍惚有一瞬间以为自己在看法警带着犯罪嫌疑人入庭。

 

助理离开了，胡文煊站立不稳，又坐不下来，只能跪坐在地上。他身上什么衣服都没有，被三个穿戴整齐的男人这样盯着看，让他羞的连手都不知道该怎么摆。

 

不过，他又想起之前公开惩戒时，人人都看到了他被百般折磨羞辱难堪的样子，现在这点小场面也算不了什么。再说之前……他们也不是没看过，胡文煊又乐观的释然了。

 

谷蓝帝敏感的注意到胡文煊膝盖上久跪形成的红肿淤青，贴心的拿了一个小垫子给他垫在下面，一边在心里感慨了一下胡文煊这次受的磨难可真不少，他身上的皮肉恐怕只剩下脚掌是完好无损的了。

 

随后的五分钟时间，他们一直在面面相觑，没有人说哪怕一个字。

 

“这个场面有点尴尬了。谷蓝帝，我们需要避一下嫌吗？”

 

“不要走！”胡文煊和师铭泽异口同声的说。

 

“好……那……”丁飞俊难得的没了词，走到墙角拿起一根藤条把玩着，目光避开了胡文煊赤裸裸红艳艳的身体。

 

气氛安静又微妙，胡文煊躲在离师铭泽的床最远的斜对角，把自己抱成一小团，努力的缩小自己在师铭泽世界的存在感。而师铭泽的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着胡文煊看，像是要在胡文煊身上看出两个窟窿。谷蓝帝和丁飞俊大眼瞪小眼，心里哀叹着自己的命苦。

 

世界就这样又僵持了五分钟。

 

终于，师铭泽开口打破了沉默。

 

“谷蓝帝，我可以让他今天待在你房间，但是我要亲自把他锁起来。”

 

胡文煊一惊，试图站起来逃跑，但是一天的欢爱和两天的折磨已经耗尽了他的体力，他软软的跪在地上，眨巴着眼睛掉下泪来。

 

“不要……”

 

师铭泽走近了他，怜惜的擦去了他的眼泪。

 

“不锁住你我不放心。煊煊，你背叛了我一次，我不能容许再有第二次。”

 

谷蓝帝略微尴尬的意识到师铭泽防的是谁，他看着师铭泽拉着胡文煊扒在自己床上，接下来的事情太过私密，还是别看的好，于是谷蓝帝拉着丁飞俊匆忙走了出去，和师铭泽说他们还要一些生意要先谈一谈。

 

师铭泽当然没有意见，只有胡文煊用带着求救意味的眼神看了谷蓝帝一眼，发现没有效果之后也只能认命的扒在了床上。

 

tbc


End file.
